


Home Coming - Variation 1 - Female - Peaceful

by Ebz_Corner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Escape, F/M, Kidnapping, Punishment, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebz_Corner/pseuds/Ebz_Corner
Summary: Kylo has been away from the main ship for a a few weeks now, which means that he's been away from Azani (OC). But she's been patiently biding her time in his quarters like a good captive. But she makes good use on her time alone with plans of escape for her and her people. All she has to do is keep her plan out of Kylo's sight.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

In various shades of black, the dimly lit room sat silent. A king-sized bed with neatly folded sheets sat cold in the later part of the chambers. The only sign that someone lived within was the steam from the bathroom and the small assortment of precious items on the floor there. With the use of rare crystals, natural metals, exotic flowers and trinkets, astral projection was a smoother endeavor. Time seemed to fly for her when left to her own devices. Like a brilliant comet, she'd go far and wide to any glimmer or sparkle that caught her eye. Through her travels she discovered lush plants, animals, and encountered races she'd only seen in books. Unquestionably, projecting herself through her mind really gilded her cage.

Invasive chains clank at the edge of her consciousness, unable to grasp at anything. They merely fall limp to the unknown abyss below.

If there was a limit to how much one could gild a cage, she was evidently reaching it. The troops couldn't recognize the way her face lit up when she was brought out of his chambers briefly. General Hux ignored her, therefore he certainly didn't notice the breath of fresh air she'd take when she reached the hangar. One could see straight through her, and he knew what he was doing: Kylo understood how isolation could adversely affect the mind and planned to make her so lonely that she'd be begging him not to leave her side. Azani figured this out some time ago and defiantly refused to give in to his plan.

Regretfully, after a whole month of being alone, she certainly felt isolated. There was no time frame, explanation, or location that he'd give her about the unusual trips. His reasoning being that she wasn't part of the First Order yet, so it wasn't her business to know. She wouldn't argue with him about it and he wouldn't prompt the conversation. Normally, his trips would last about a week, with random messages throughout. It was his way of keeping in contact with her while he was away, Kylo always mentioning how much he longed to see her.

With her mental bubble now visible, the chains return. Gently clanking against the sphere, the chains multiply.

While the messages were worded nicely, she could perceive the intended meaning behind them with clarity: So long as she was on the that ship, she had nowhere to run. Though she wasn't allowed to leave his quarters, she had everything one would need to live a luxuriously comfortable life. The expansive room was like a private palace, with a deep tub, full kitchen and desk area for crafts of any kind. The doors were locked via e-chip and remote control, two things that only he had. All the vents were carefully locked from the outside with no screws of any kind with motion sensors, so those were also out of the question. Stormtroopers were instructed that she should only be removed from the room in case of a life or death event. If there was a possible way to get out of that room, he knew she'd find it, so he made a promise. Kylo swore in the event that he discovered she escaped the ship, Azanis' planet would promptly become nothing but space debris.

The chains grow longer, rising to the midway point of her safe zone. Forcefully, she shoves them back down.

Being the princess for her people, they looked up to her for support in their cheerless days. With her parents' blessing one day, Azani would've been crowned their divine ruler and lead them into prosperity. Her freedom was not worth their destruction, so she made sure Kylo undoubtedly knew her frustration and rejection with him. Conversations were brief and one-sided, meals were eaten alone, and she provided him with no bodily or emotional comfort. In addition to these, she worked very hard using other methods to make him tire of her. Conceivably at some point he'd just let her go or kill her, but if he moved on to another person she'd feel ashamed. Shaking thoughts of the future away, her mind drifts off back to more peaceful times in the past.

Azani now exhibits effort in keeping the chains at bay, her astral body plunging into the peace that once was for safety.

'Peace is to live in harmony with those around you without fear.' Her inner sage spoke to her in a gentle, hushed tone.

In her adolescent years, she would have eagerly agreed with the soothing voice. She frequently used to remark about how easy it was to find the good in every situation, how there was happiness that could be found in all corners of the galaxy. She knew nothing of overwhelming amount of hatred that filled that same dark void. Any place where the First Order existed was devoid of peace, that much she knew from her time on the Star Destroyer. Azani considered what her outcome could've been had someone warned her about the true power of the darkside, about Kylo.

'Agitation against the past will cause stagnation just as worriment over the future causes haste. With such haste, mistakes were made, progress has been lost. Let yesterday be remembered and learned from. Let tomorrow be hoped and prepared for. Let today be fought for and lived within.' Her guide made a point that Azani tried to ignore.

The overall point of the perplexing statements wasn't something that Azani was looking forward to. She was kidnapped from her peaceful home, thrown in a gilded cage, and was now being told to make the best of it. How could she ever convince herself to enjoy staying here? Shaking her head, Azani lost more focus on her astral travels, and settled for just floating outside her body. Her guide always had a deeper meaning within the words, and Azani could decipher it if she just focused.

'There's no way I could have known, that's for sure. But fate provides so many paths for one being to take. Is it really so hard to believe that there was no way around this hardship?'

Azanis' consciousness hovers anticipating a response, but comes to the conclusion that her sage has left her alone.

'Thanks for the advice I guess...'

Azani could still recall their meeting, in the meadow in her dreams. She recognized him from her dreams, the little boy with jet-black hair. He was so small, helpless and isolated. Regardless of the fact that he was in her dreams or that she knew nothing of his origin, she couldn't ignore his cries. She did question it at first, Dizi cautioning her about engaging with unknown life forms in her mental travels, but the boy cared about her. He considered her a big sister at times, coming to her with his frustrations, fears, and hopes. His parents must have not been around to care for him, much like hers weren't for her. They bonded over this fact, trying to fill the holes for each other to make themselves whole. Little did she know that his hole wasn't getting smaller, it was getting bigger and she was falling in.

'I'm getting out of here, with or without your help.'

Looking out the window, she watched the various space objects float around. Azani knew that soon she'd be out there, traversing the cosmos for a new home world. Her planet was depending on her to keep them alive, but it's only a matter of time before he found some reason to have it destroyed. Since his threat, she'd been working with the Republic through the force to discover a new planet for her species. This past month she'd been working every bleak day and sleepless night, communicating with them any plans that were over heard. In addition, there was a small escape route that she perfected on a scratch pad. All she needed was for Kylo to leave for one more extended trip, and she'd be free.

Looking towards the complex map, Azani made a mental trip through the ship on her escape path, practicing for the real deal.

The halls were cold and quiet save the for the sound of foot steps by the trooper occupying their post. As she reached an intersection or corner, her ghostly form would wait anxiously for them to leave. She'd been observing them for so long; she knew their routes and had a general understanding of the layout of the ship. The plan was to get to the control room and alter a schedule for a fighter ship, and hijack it off to another planet. Considering that the computer had a couple of issues and the ship in question was being repaired was almost too good to be true.

Arriving at the hangar, her eyes surveyed the metallic room. The trooped milled about in their usual fashion, tending to the damaged ships and making reports on the new ones being constructed. Only just as she's about to leave, her eyes widen at the sight of one particular ship. The shape of its wings and the little bits of the interior that she could see coupled with seeing General Hux emerge from it were her confirmation. It was Kylo's ship, meaning Kylo was on his way back to her room and she was here, utilizing the force in secret. Hundreds of little voices entered her mind, all terrified of what could become of her if she were found out. This fear of his potential outrage made it impossible for her to focus on returning to her body.

'I have to get back, NOW!'

Azani is violently brought to the abyss by the chains that wrap around her.

Kylo entered the room then; she could hear the main bedroom doors open. Normally, she'd be in the main room looking out the window, but this time she'd been caught off guard. She was still in the bathroom with all her tools splayed out on the ground. He had no idea about her small collection of items, and she' needed to keep it that way. Promptly falling to her feet, she scrambled to collect each object up and thrust them in a pocket. The small thud that came from her fall must have alerted Kylo, as his large foot steps could be heard heading directly towards the bathroom. He pockets weren't very large and he was already at the door. Her adrenaline was already kicking in to make her move faster, but just as she recovered the last item from the ground, the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Azani..."

With his helmet still on, Kylo spoke in such a deep tone with the metallic fringe to it. While she knew it was just a helmet, it always frightened her more and made him look inhuman. Trying to steel herself, she tried to build the wall that she habitually had when he was nearby. One that he couldn't penetrate unless he actually caused her some discomfort which she knew he wouldn't do to her. 

"I'm aware of how my helmet causes you feel, and I would have removed it were it not for your distress signal through the force."

Stepping into the bathroom fully, Kylo grazed his hand along the wall as he made his way towards her. While not needed, hands were great focusing tools that could be used to pin point things. In this instance, he was utilizing them to try to determine what she'd been doing prior to his arrival. It was something intensive, that much he could tell based on her tense posture. Whatever it was, it must have been something she knew he would disapprove of. 

"............"

With Kylo out of the doorway, Azani speed walks back to the main room with Kylo following slowly after. 

She wouldn't be able to conceal her possessions without him knowing, there was just no way. He was here, in the room ready to interrogate her no doubt about what she'd been doing. To get her things back to where they belonged, she would have to unscrew some panels in the kitchen area after moving one of the counters. It would give away her hiding spot and could get her in more trouble for things that she hadn't even done yet. She had to think fast, because Kylo knew something was amiss. She stopped walking as she reached the counter where she would hide her things, holding her hands in front of her. 

"You've never done that before, signaling out to me that is. You've been so apathetic, so distant. Rarely do I get to behold you as the beauty that you are. I suppose you could say I became excited to feel you."

There was a couple of clicks and whizzing noise followed by a thud that resounded through the room. 

"But this wasn't some distress call to anyone listening, no. You were looking for me; you needed me to come to your aid. You wanted me here with you. "

With her back still turned to him, she listened as he walked closer. She wanted to keep her possessions as far away from him as possible, but she knew that her options were thinning out with each second. Her mind was racing, she tried thinking about what she could do to get herself out of this. She needed to keep him at bay if she was ever going to get her things back to where they belonged. She tensed immediately when two large hands rest on her shoulders. He was on her. His chest was touching her back now, and it sent chills through her body. 

"............"

Leaning in close to her ear, Kylo whispers gently to her and massages her shoulders coaxing her to relax. 

"You don't have to explain yourself to me right now. I'm happy just knowing you did it, whether you understand it now or isn't important."

Sliding his hands off her shoulders, Kylo watched with alertness how she tensed further as his hands reached her hands. In this moment before the storm, Kylo overheard an inner conversation of his own going on. One side of him demanded he yank her hands open and see what it is that she was hiding from him. His other more logical side explained that if he could coax her into giving it to him, he'd get that much farther in getting close to her. He could have expressed his anger to her, but he was trying with considerable difficulty to keep his feelings in check. 

"You're becoming more tense the longer we stand here. If there's something on your mind, please tell me."He was being as delicate as he could with her.

"..........."

Her silence was deafening to him, his ears burning to hear her utter something. She'd been so mute, and now he had gone a whole month without hearing her at all. She was more than aware of how much it bothered him, that's why she did it. It wasn't like he was going forcing anything out of her, because he couldn't bring himself to do it. Azani had no idea just how close her antics brought him to doing things that he would regret later. 

"I can't find the words to properly explain how this silence makes me feel..." Kylo closed his eyes and swallowed hard at the thought of what he was going to do next. He never wanted to do this, but it was too late. "But you've left me no choice but to pry."

Azani's breath comes to a long pause as she can feel pressure building in the air. 

Instantly, she can feel him in her head. The walls that she'd so carefully built to protect herself were being threatened and she was unprepared to defend. Azani calmed her breathing, really focusing in on her mind and keeping it from him. It was like a nudge at her subconscious, a gentle knock in her mind like he was asking for permission inside. She held strong and refused any entry. She couldn't fall for his trick. If she let him get in now, he'd never have to wonder about what she thought about. It would come to him as naturally as his own thoughts. Tensing further, she pursed her lips as her palms start sweating. 

"This isn't pleasant, I know. But I need confirmation of what took place, and this is the best way."

The pressure intensified, promptly starting to pound away at her fortress. Bricks made of her resolve fell into the abyss, but he didn't stop. Kylos' force kept beating at her until small pockets started forming. From here, he could gather bits of information while allowing her time to consider just telling him. He inhaled the smell of her hair and added a little more force to the massage that he was giving her hands. 

"You feel a sense of joy pass through you, knowing that I'm gone...You hide away in the bathroom, cleaning it before you go, to cleanse it of my presence... Now you're leaving to get something from the kitchen."

Azanis' shoulders begin to quiver and eyes start to water. She fights to hold onto her secrets, recognizing the futility.

"You have a hiding spot here... Some objects that you hold dear...Meditation is what it starts off as, but...You're doing something more..."

Opening his eyes, Kylo glances down at her clenched hands. Now he had evidence of what she was doing, and his irritation with the situation teetered on showing. Taking a deep breath, he tried to steady himself on focus on the matter at hand. His lover was shaking from how she was crying, no doubt a small stain of tears on her shirt. She was holding some things that she shouldn't have and had more in her pockets. Based on her emotional state, chances were she wasn't going to protest if he attempted taking them from her. 

Without any resistance, the trinkets and crystals float out of Azanis' pockets to the area where Kylo kept his helmet.

Without leaving her side, Kylo glanced at the objects as they made their way over. None of them looked like weapons, so he could rule out that she had plans on killing him. The crystals definitely held some power to them; they looked awfully similar to the kyber crystals that were used in lightsabers. That brought about many questions like how, when and where she'd gotten them from. Outing those thoughts on the back burner for now, he gave Azani his undivided attention. 

"The dark side, it's done a lot to me through the years. It's made me hyper aware of my surroundings. However, I have no need for the force to see things that are right in front of me."

Azanis' breath hitched at this, her sniffling stopped momentarily. She had to think carefully about his word choice: He knew about her activities and chose not to say anything. He wanted to see how far she'd push it before he had to step in and she walked right into his trap. Her mind racing once more, she tried to think for a time when she could have exposed herself and her activities to him. She couldn't think fast enough, as she felt his body weight disappear from her own. Shaking more with tears and snot, she crumbled to the floor on her knees. 

"I will admit, the force has clouded a portion of my judgment with rage. But when I'm with you, it's never been more clear."

Walking away from her, Kylo removes his many layers of his clothes until he's only in his undershorts. 

"This unusual situation of ours, it's unlost to me. I can sense you're unhappy and that you long to go back to your home world. But you were never truly home there, were you? They called you their princess, and yet you were caged like a bird. No hope in sight for when you'd get to spread your wings. While this may be the pot calling the kettle black, I can assure you that I have plans for us."

Making his way back to her, he hoists her off the ground bridal style. As they reached the bed, his mind flashes through all the work he'd been through to get to this point. It'd been so long since he heard her voice or saw her face in his dreams. When he first sought out to locate her, he relayed on the force to guide him. It directed Kylo right to her planet, and to her. The potential in her was so extraordinary, the kind of galaxy they could create together was something he'd only dreamed about. Much like Snoke did to him so long ago, he gradually crept his way into her life before convincing her to leave it all behind. The convincing was far harsher than what he wanted, but those mercenaries needed something to do and he needed her off the planet. 

She used to be so full of chatter when they officially met, always striking up a conversation. In the present circumstances, she hadn't uttered a word to him in a little over 1 month. She forewarned him before that she could never love him for what he'd done and that she'd never become a part of his empire. He repeatedly shot back stating that the potential of what they could do for the galaxy was too great to be concerned. More over than that, he loved her. The Force called him to her, like a magnet. He knew there was something within her, something that called out to him too, he just needed her to see that and embrace it. 

Azani refuses to look at him still as he finishes disrobing her down to her shirt and shorts. Kylo detects something within him snap as he takes a firm grasp of her hands. 

"Look at me."

"......."

"Please...Look at me."

Whatever small resolve she had died and she reluctantly looked him in the eye. Her eyes red from crying, her cheeks stained with dried tears and her lips a bit raw from chewing on them.

Kylo tried hard not sounding upset, but he couldn't help himself as some of his more passionate emotions slipped through the cracks. 

"While you may have loved your village, it wasn't your home. Your home is not among ants such as them. It's here, in the galaxy, with me. No matter how you cry and protest that you don't want this, I can sense it. A small part of your heart, it calls to me. It beckons me to protect you, to hold you. One day, you'll realize just how much you needed this and how much you need me. "

Biting her lip further, she refused to acknowledge anything he said, no matter how true it might be. She'd struggled numerous times to stomp out that feeling of butterflies in her stomach, but it didn't work, it never did. Mentally, she beat herself over the head for it, how she allows herself be fooled by his appearance. Before her, on his knees was a monster. Someone who methodically destroyed planets possibly killing millions of innocent people in the name of The First Order. 

The bed shifts as Kylo lays down behind her, gently pulling her over so she faces his chest. He adjusts the blankets, so no part of them is uncovered.

Holding her close, he shushes her small cries and kisses her forehead. Just being with her like this has quelled the fierce storm that blew over his mind moments ago. His mind has comfortably settled back into his softer demeanor as he begins whispering things in an effort to calm her. Kylo conveyed every ounce of love he had to give to her in moments like this, hoping he'd get through to her at some point. 

"I love you, always. Even now, as you reject my love and me, I love you still. Even if it takes you 1,000 years to accept and reciprocate, I'll always be here."

After waiting for so long, it seemed that his affections was having a physical effect on her as she relaxed into him. Kylos' heart beat picked up drastically and he felt a small spark of something go off in his body. Holding her, he shook the feeling and swore he'd address that at some point down the road. For now, he just didn't want to ruin the sweet moment that they were sharing. Nothing else in the galaxy mattered for the rest of the night. 

Though Kylo knew he'd have to deal with her astral trips a lot sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the ending of this story! It takes a stab at the not so happy yandere scenarios that not everyone likes to take a look at. But enough with the heavy stuff! I might write an epilogue.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the aftermath of her little excursions.

Kylo couldn't believe he hadn't investigated this sooner, her astral adventures being far more than just a get away. During his most recent venture, he'd found the other female force user, Rey. Unfortunately for him, Azani and the Republic had very close contact before she'd been caught. Because of this, the rebels were well aware of his arrival and escaped. While it wouldn't be a difficult feat to track them down once more, it was still a task that he shouldn't have to do. In the past, Kylo made it a point to kill other beings for a fraction of what Azani had done. He needed to deal with this now as her actions could get more brazen in the future. 

Kylo makes one last turn down his corridor and stands before his chamber door. 

'I have to do this, she's given me no other option.'

When he entered the room, he found her on the bed with one of the few books he let her read. She sat on top of the covers with her legs folded and glanced at him for only a moment. He could feel the shift in her emotions when she noticed him and her tense posture. Somewhere deep in his heart, that hurt and it made what he was about to do even worse. But this was the best way. Only removing his helmet and gloves, he walked over to the bed and sat next to her. Shimming a bit, she put an extra 6-8 inches between them.

'Here we go.'

"I wish I had more time to go over this with you, but I don't. So I'm only going to ask you this once... Did you contact the rebels?"

He could see the realization hit her that she was caught by the widening of her eyes. Perhaps she thought he'd forgotten about it or that he didn't really care. Maybe she thought that having all of her little possessions taken was the punishment. Too bad for her, he'd been thinking about this for months now, piecing together what would ultimately be her punishment. As Azani opens her mouth to answer, Kylo stopped her by placing his hand on her thigh.

"I want you to know that whatever you're thinking, I'm not going to hurt you or your planet. I just want to hear you say it."

Azani begins to cry and stutter her words to him.

"I-I didn't mean to... I just wanted to g-go home and... They said they would help me without hurting you..." His grip on her thigh tightened, giving her instant panic about what he might do. "Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I -"

Embracing her into a tight hug, he used his hand to rub her back. It tore him apart seeing her like this, but he couldn't let himself give in. Shakily placing her arms around him, a sound similar to a moan left his throat though his mouth stayed shut. It wasn't on purpose, but he'd never gotten her to give him any kind of physical affection ever since they left her planet. That was over 3 years ago, his need for contact from her had gone over the edge ages ago. Steeling himself, he whispered into her ear. 

"I may be angry that the rebels live to see another day, but I am not letting it out on you. This what I'm about to do is the extent of my frustrations with you. A physical manifestation of my disappointment in you and you're actions."

"Wha- "

Before she could finish her sentence, her body felt stiff from the neck down. She could sense the force around her body, paralyzing her. She started hyperventilating at what could be coming next though to her surprise he gently removed her from the bed and carried her over to the closet area. Recently, he had some work done to his room and didn't let her in on what it was. Now she would get to see first hand what he'd been working on but she wasn't sure if this is what she envisioned. 

"I know this seems unwarranted, but know that I've taken every step of this process for you."

"What is this thing?! What are you doing?!" She moves her head with what little power she has frantically as he places her in what looks like a sleeping pod. Surrounded by flowers, candles, crystals and trinkets that she'd had before. It looked like a shrine for a funeral.

Once inside, he stripped her down to her barest clothes being her tank top and shorts. Placing them to the side of the pod, he placed some sticky electrode pads on her body. This way he could monitor her body function and her dream waves while on the outside of the machine. Kylo also retrieved a few IVs for food and water and gently stuck her with the needles. He knew she needed two more for her other bodily functions, but he'd have a female medic do that later. No need to torture his mind further with that situation. Her panic continued as he retrieved a ventilation mask from the counter of the small room. Inches away from her face, he placed a kiss on her forehead and placed the mask on her. Paralyzing her head as well, he adjusted the pillows behind her head in way that he thought might be comfortable for her. 

Wiping away at her tears, Kylo steps away from the pod, and closes the clear lid.

As the pod hums to life, Kylo is making his way towards the door when he turns to address her. 

"What you're in is an altered sleeping pod. It's built to keep your body at the very base level of functionality. You're going to... Sleep for a long time."

'H-Hibernation?!'

"Yes, only the difference here is that you won't be awakened by sound or contact. It'll be more ressemblant to an induced coma, you'll only wake up when given special medication and I will have to release your mind. You won't dream, unless I allow you. If you do happen to find yourself dreaming, I will be the one

in control of it... Please, for your own sake, don't fight me."

Before she could utter another word, her body tensed as Kylo invaded her mental space once more. This time, he needed control rather than just looking. To his dismay, she fought him back which caused him to apply more pressure to her. It was now causing her immense physical pain, but Kylo refused to write it off on himself. He asked her not to fight back, so she was just going to have to learn the hard way. Once he was inside her mind, he made quick work of slowing down her bodily functions for her hibernative state. Just as her eyes were closings and her hearing faded, she could faintly hear him.

"I love you."

Azanis' eyes fall shut as her breathing regulates. Kylo spares another glance to her before leaving the room. 

Locking the door behind him and cloaking it, Kylo knew this was the best way to go about it. She wouldn't be hurt physically to an irreversible degree. With extreme stiffness, fatigue, and perhaps some bowel or organ defects, Kylo figured that 6 months in the pod should show her the error of her ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this ending. I had multiple ideas for the entire idea of this story, and this is the first variation. This is also the first variation ending, so I might post more endings to this story. Or I'll post a similar story, but with a different outcome. But in any case, thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I spent about 3 weeks completing this story, and I have to say that I'm proud of every hour that I spent! There is a second chapter coming, so please be on the look out for that. And let me know what you think in a comment, as those are always appreciated! Don't forget to check out my profile for more stories and other places that you can follow me!


End file.
